STRUCTURE OF Ge-64, Ge-70, Ge-72, Ge-74, Ge-76 AND Ge-73
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURE OF Ge-64, Ge-70, Ge-72, Ge-74, AND Ge-76 WITH S=0 Germanium (Ge) has five naturally occurring isotopes, Ge-70, Ge-72, Ge-73, Ge-74, and Ge-76. Of these, Ge-76 is very slightly radioactive, decaying by double beta decay. Stable Ge-74 is the most common isotope, having a natural abundance of approximately 36%. Ge-76 is the least common with a natural abundance of approximately 7%. The first unstable Ge-64 consists of 32 protons and 32 neutrons (even number of protons and even number of neutrons). It means that its structure is of high symmetry. So comparing Germanium with Gallium one sees that Germanium of high symmetry is able to construct 5 stable structures, while Gallium makes only two stable ones. Also the first stable structure of Germanium (Ge-70) occurs after the addition of 6 extra neutrons , while in the Gallium we observe the first stable structure after the addition of 7 extra neutrons. After a detailed analysis of the structures of Germanium I discovered that the structure of the 4 stable nuclides like the Ge-70, Ge-72, Ge-74, and Ge-76 are related to the unstable structure of Ge-64. In order to reveal the unstable structure of Ge-64 with 32 protons and 32 neutrons we use the structure of Ni-56 of S=0 with 28 protons and 28 neutrons. In the following diagram of Ge-64 you see that the Ni-56 as a core consists of the two alpha particles existing on the right side of Mg-24 with the deuterons p21n21, n22p22, p23n23, and n24p24. On the left side of the Mg-24 you see also the two alpha particles with the deuterons n25p25, p26n26, n27p27 and p28n28. However the deuterons p13n13, n14p14, p15n15, and n16p16 existing in front of Mg-24 (from the second horizontal plane to the fifth horizontal plane) are not shown. Also the deuterons n17p17, p18n18, n19p19, and p20n20 are not shown because they are behind the Mg-24. Note that all these deuterons of Ni-56 existing from p1n1 to p28n28 give spin S=0 . To reveal the structure of Ge-64 we add the additional deuterons like the p29n29 of S=-1, the p30n30 of S=-1 the p31n31 of S =+1 and the p32n32 of S= +1 That is all these deuterons give S=0 which contribute to the total spin of Ge-64 with S=0 After a careful analysis of Ge-64 we discovered also that its structure of high symmetry has 12 blank positions able to receive 12 extra neutrons for the structure of stable nuclides when the number of extra neutrons is more than five. Whereas the number of extra neutrons less than six cannot contribute to such a great increase of the binding energy able to overcome the pp repulsions of long range. In the analysis of the following diagrams of Ge-64 one concludes that the first horizontal plane can receive at two blank positions the two extra neutrons like the n33(+1/2) which is in front of p1 and the n34(+1/2) which is behind the p2. Whereas in the second diagram of the simple second horizontal plane one sees how the deuterons of p13n13 and n17p17 are coupled with the n3p3 and p4n4 respectively. Note that the p13 and p21 make a blank position able to receive the n35(-1/2). Also the p17 and p25 make a second blank position able to receive the n36(-1/2). Similarly the n37(+1/2) can fill the blank position behind the p22, while the n38(+1/2) can fill the blank position in front of p26. In the same way the n39(-1/2) can fill the blank position in front of p23. while the n40(-1/2) can exist behind the p27. At the fifth horizontal plane (behind the p24) can exist the n41(+1/2) while in front of p28 can exist the n42(+1/2). Finally in front of p11 can exist the n43(-1/2) and behind the p12 can exist the n44(-1/2). That is in the structure of Ge-64 can exist 12 blank positions able to receive the 12 extra neutrons for making the four stable structures of S=0. For example the Ge-70 of S=0 has three extra neutrons of positive spin and three extra neutrons of negative spin. Thus for getting the structure of Ge-72 with S=0 we add two more extra neutrons of opposite spin. In the same way for getting the structure of Ge-74 we add also two extra neutrons of opposite spin. Finally for getting the stable structure of Ge-76 of S=0 we add two more extra neutrons of opposite spin. In other words the Ge-76 has 12 extra neutrons of opposite spin which fill all 12 blank positions of the structure of Ge-64 with S=0. STRUCTURE OF Ge-73 WITH S = +9/2 It is of interest to note that the stable structure of Ge-73 of S= +9/2 differs fundamentally from the above structures having spin S=0. Under this condition the deuterons p29n29 and p30n30 are moved to be coupled with the deuterons p1n1 and p2n2 respectively. Of course such a fundamental rearrangement gives a total spin S = +4. Particularly they change their spin from S = -2 to S = +2 because they go from the sixth horizontal plane of negative spins to the first horizontal plane of positive spins Therefore the structure of Ge-73 with 9 extra neutrons occurs after the addition of 5 extra neutrons with positive spin and of 4 extra neutrons with negative spin in order to get the total spin S = +9/2. That is the total spin is given by S = +4 + 5(+1/2) + 4(-1/2) = +9/2 Nevertheless the structure of Ge-64 with S=0 gives more stable nuclides because of high symmetry ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE STRUCURE OF Ge-64 WITH S = 0' ' n30………p12..........n12........p29' ' p30……… n11.........p11…… n29 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10........p10…….... n28' ' n24………..p9..........n9 …….p28 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n23.........p8..........n8...........p27' ' p23.........n7..........p7........n27 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p22.........n6.........p6............n26' ' n22……….p5........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n21………p4........n4………….p25' ' p21……..n3……p3………..n25 Second horizontal plane' ' p31........n2………p2............n32' ' n31…….p1........n1.............p32 First horizontal plane' ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE SIMPE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE OF Ge-64 WITH NEGATIVE SPINS IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS OF BLANK POSITIONS WOULD BE SHOWN ' HERE THE EXTRA n35 AT A BLANK POSITION WILL MAKE THE BONDS LIKE( n35-p13) AND ( n35-p21) WHILE THE EXTRA n36 WILL MAKE THE BONDS LIKE (n36-p17) AND (n36- p25) ' n17............p17..............n36' ' n21..........p4.............n4.................p25' ' p21...........n3............p3..............n25 ' ' n35...........p13........n13 ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts